1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to integrated circuit devices and, in particular, to memory devices.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Memory devices may include read-only memory (ROM), random access memory (RAM). As the names suggest, ROM can be read whereas RAM can be read and written. RAM also differs from ROM in that when power is disconnected from RAM, the data stored in RAM is lost whereas when power is disconnected from ROM the data stored in ROM remains.
RAM may be dynamic RAM or static RAM. Dynamic RAM (DRAM) is a type of RAM that holds its data if it is continuously refreshed. Static RAM (SRAM) is a type of RAM that holds its data without external refresh as long as power is supplied to the SRAM device. Traditional SRAM devices have limitations, however.